


Pick-Up Line Notecards

by AnimeAndie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien trying to flirt, And Failing Miserably, F/M, Friends to Dating, Marinette is shocked but flattered, Pick Up Lines, They are soo cute, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeAndie/pseuds/AnimeAndie
Summary: (Pre-Reveal) Adrien tries to woo Marinette using pick-up lines.This was a story based on a tumblr post I discovered.





	Pick-Up Line Notecards

Adrien didn't know when his feelings for Marinette truly began. It started off as simple late night meetings that slowly began to spiral into something much more special for him. He began looking forward to the meetings with his princess just as much as the meetings with his lady. The only problem was…

"Plagg, I don't know what to do!" he screeched. "I mean, sure she's fine with Chat Noir, but she doesn't really like Adrien that much! I mean, she barely speaks to me and won't even make eye contact!" Plagg, of course, was too busy stuffing his face with cheese to comment.

"Plagg!"

"I don't know what you want me to say, kid," the cat kwami spoke as he picked up another slice of Camembert. "Maybe she likes it when Chat Noir flirts with her."

It was supposed to be sarcasm, but then Plagg noticed his wielder to be in deep thought.

"Adrien, I was just-"

"I got it!" Adrien sprang off the couch towards the computer. "It's Chat Noir's suaveness!"

Plagg just stared. Surely the boy wasn't serious.

"Don't you see? Mari's comfortable with Chat because of his puns, so all I need to do is make a few puns and a few pick up lines!" He might even manage to woo her successfully! They would become friends, go out on dates, get married, and-

Wait, he needed to slow down and focus on the friend part for now. The other stuff would come later.

Determined, Adrien grabbed some note cards and began brainstorming. He was going to make sure he did this right!

"Girl, are you STILL in the bed!?" Marinette rolled over to come face to face with Alya. She rubbed her eyes and reached for her phone.

"What do you mean? It's only…8 o'clock?!" Marinette jolted awake and, after a very clumsy tumble out of the bed, rushed to get ready.

"Crap, I didn't was my clothes!" she shouted as she searched her dressers for even one pair of pants.

"Why didn't you do it yesterday?" Alya asked as she watched her friend scramble around for something.

"Well, I went to take a nap with all intentions of getting back up to wash them." That was a lie. In truth, there was an akuma that took Ladybug and Chat Noir the almost 4 and a half hours to defeat. By the time Marinette got home that night and finished her homework, she was only awake long enough to climb up to her bed.

"Well, regardless. You're gonna have to do something!" Alya trekked into Marinette's fashion closet. It was where Marinette kept all her pieces she made from sudden inspiration and contests. "What about something in here?"

"Alya, no. I can't wear anything out of there! I don't even know what I would pick out off there!"

"What about this?" Alya came out with a short dress that was light pink with short sleeves. It had a white belt and flared out at the waist with ruffles. The bottom part had rose patterns on it that were hot pink.

"I can't wear that! I don't think it's something that-"

"If you say it's not something that would look good on you, then I'll throttle you," Alya interrupted. "This would look perfect on you!" Before Marinette could protest, Alya added, "You might even catch Adrien's attention."

Marinette blushed and grabbed the dress. "Okay, fine! But only because I didn't wash clothes!" She walked into the bathroom to get dressed. She then thought over Alya's words. While it would be nice to catch Adrien's attention, she was torn between her blond crush and her blond partner. Over the past few months, Chat Noir's visits have left her with a soft spot for her kitty.

"Marinette," Tikki said as she appeared from her hiding spot, "you look so pretty!"

"Thanks Tikki…"

"What's wrong? Afraid Adrien won't like it?"

"No. It's just…"

"You wanted to show Chat Noir?" Tikki giggled at her chosen's sudden pink cheeks.

"Okay Tikki," Marinette scolded. "It's time for you to hide." Tikki nodded and flew into the purse.

She walked out of the bathroom prepared to fix her hair, but Alya grabbed her ties. "No pigtails! I have a hairstyle that would look even better with your dress!" She then grabbed a brush and a headband that had fake roses decorating the top. She brushed Marinette's hair and put the headband on.

"You look so nice!" Alya complimented. "I can't wait to see Adrien's face!" Marinette grabbed her purse and phone before her face paled at the time.

"I can't wait to see Madam Bustier's face when we show up late! It's already 8:47! Class started 17 minutes ago!"

"Oh, no it didn't," Alya said with a smirk. "I changed your phone time to an hour later, so you would wake up."

"You WHAT?!"

Adrien stood at his locker as he read off his note cards. He realized he made most of them pick up lines, but then again puns were his forte!

A hand on Adrien's shoulder startled him. He looked up to see Nino staring at him in confusion.

"Oh, hey! I thought you were Marinette," Adrien mumbled as he went back to studying the note cards. That would be a good one to start off with, but maybe, this one…?

"Why? Are you looking for her?" At his friend's lack of response, Nino took a glance at the cards in his hands.

"Dude, are- are these pick up lines?!" Adrien quickly moved to cover Nino's mouth. After a quick glance around, he removed his hands.

"Yes, I'm trying to study them to woo Marinette," he whispered before going back to the cards.

"You have a crush on Marinette?!" Nino shouted.

"Shhh!" Adrien once again looked around before turning to his friend. "Yes, but I don't think she likes me, so I'm going to try using pick up lines to make her more comfortable around me."

"You're going to use pick up lines on Marinette?!"

"SHHH!" Adrien then searched the halls once more before glaring at his friend. "Stop yelling it out," he whispered. "Yes, Chat Noir told me that they were friends and that she laughs whenever he uses them. That means she likes them right?"

"Dude, when did-" At Adrien's sharp glare, Nino stopped. "Okay, sorry. It's just a lot to take in. When did you even start liking Marinette?"

Adrien blushed. "I've liked her for a while. Is that an issue?" Nino shook his head with a laugh. Oh the irony…

"Not in the slightest. Just make sure you take it easy on the pick up lines. Don't want to break the poor girl."

Marinette and Alya made their way to school after Marinette chewed Alya out and the two had breakfast. They walked in the doors and ran into Rose and Juleka.

"Hey, you two!" Marinette called out while Alya waved.

"Hey guys!" Rose said before squealing. "Marinette your outfit is so pretty!"

"Thanks, Rose! It was actually based off of your bouquet last spring that won the gardening contest!"

"Really, that's awesome!" Rose said while Juleka nodded in agreement. The two soon left Rose and Juleka in search of their other friends. Marinette was a bit nervous. What would Adrien think of her dress? Maybe he'll think it's too childish? Or maybe he'll think the stitching is horrible? What if he sends a picture of it to his father? Then, Mr. Agreste will never accept her as his apprentice! He'll show everyone the photo and Marinette will be the laughing stock of the fashion world! She'll have to move to China and get a job as a cleaning lady and will never see Adrien again!

"I have to go home!" she yelled. Before she could dart off, Alya grabbed her hand. "Whatever you're thinking is wrong, Marinette. You won't have to move to China or anywhere else."

"How did you-"

"Girl, I've known you for years. I know when you're over thinking things. Now, come on. The boys are right over there." She grabbed the bluenette's arm and the two made their way over.

Adrien was startled by the sudden voice of Ayla's. Okay, you got this. Just turn around and say "Hey, Mari. Did you fall out of heaven? Because you look like an angel!"She'll laugh and we can go on a date!

"Hey Nino! Hey Adrien! What's up with you guys?"

Adrien turned around, and the words died on his tongue.

Wow.

Just wow.

He always though she looked pretty before, but now? Now, she was fucking gorgeous. She was her dress suited her down to a tee, and her hair was down. He had never thought about how she would look with her hair down, but woah.

"Adrien!" Nino called out. "Didn't you have something you wanted to tell Marinette?"

"Oh! Um… y-yeah…!" Flustered, Adrien looked back at his note cards. "D-did you…um…" He searched for the right card. " Did you f-fall out of heaven b-because-" The cards then fell out of his hands. He reached down to pick them up and collided with Marinette, who also leaned down.

"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry!" he shouted, stumbling back. " Are you okay? Please be okay! You're just so pretty! Fuck, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," Marinette said, with a small giggle. It was kind of refreshing to see Adrien as a stumbling mess instead of her. Then, what he said hit her. "You think I'm petty?"

Adrien turned red and held his face in his hands. "Ugh, fuck me."

"Eh, maybe later."

The four of them froze at Marinette's words. Blushing furiously, Marinette tried to back track. "Wait-I'm sorry that- it was a slip-I didn't mean-"

"I-I don't think I have a card for that…" Adrien mumble, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, while you two talk, Nino and I are going to class!" Alya shouted, grabbing Nino's arms. "See ya!"

The two on the ground stared at the couple leaving before bursting into laughter. Adrien stood up and stuck his hand out to help Marinette.

"Would you be interested in hanging out after school today?" Adrien asked. Marinette nodded, and a surge of joy spread throughout Adrien's body.

Feeling bold, Marinette leaned forward and kissed his cheek before whispering, "Just leave the note cards at home."

Marinette walked off to class, leaving Adrien standing in the hallway with a hand on his cheek before following after her with a lovesick smile.

Inside their bags, Plagg and Tikki sighed and though the same thought.

'They're so oblivious…'

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who recognizes the story, I also have an account on FF.net, but I'm trying to brach over to Ao3 as well to spread my story! I hope you all enjoyed, and lemme know how you feel about a sequel!


End file.
